<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trident by JustBob123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841361">Trident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBob123/pseuds/JustBob123'>JustBob123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Donald Trump, Dildos, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Joe Biden, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBob123/pseuds/JustBob123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump dreams of Biden shagging him. This is a fictional work intended as a joke, please don't sue me I can't afford a law suit. Excuse all grammatical errors and such, English is not my first language and parts are written while I'm drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Biden/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sponsored by Bad Dragon and again this is a SATIRICAL FICTIONAL WORK MEANT AS A JOKE do not sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald Trump is a man with many things, but as he sleeps next to the luscious woman that he calls wife, his thoughts couldn’t be further away from her feminine from. Perhaps it’s the stress from campaigns or from the extensive media coverage on fox news, but the President cannot take him mind of his opponent tonight, not even in his dream.<br/>
Biden’s silver locks make him wonder: if it’s as fluffy as it looks; if it’s the same elsewhere and if it’s soft and gentle next to his lips as the republican takes in the full length of democrat or will it be surprisingly stubby. In the relative privacy of the bedroom, Trump wondered what would Biden do if they engage in such an act.  Would there be sweet nothing whispered or perhaps it would be quick and brutal. In the dream, Trump decides that if he ever get set his lips upon that pretty little cock of Biden’s he would go slow. The first few licks will be shallow and adventurous, teasingly around the head; before swallowing the whole thing and dragging his tongue on the underside of the penis from base to top again for a few times. That should tempt the other enough to just take a fistful of Donald’s hair and start face fucking him.<br/>
It is at this point that Melania stirred next to her husband, which jostled him ever so slightly awake, thus changing the dream when he got back to it.<br/>
Instead of sucking Biden off, Trump found himself bent over on top of the desk in the oval office with wrists tied together behind his back by his own long red silky tie and using his hands to spread his ass cheeks as open as he can while the usually puckered hole was stretched to its full potential by a medium firm large dildo from Bad Dragon mounted on a fuck machine. The pace of each thrust is controlled by a filmy remote in Biden’s left hand, dangling just ever so slightly out of reach from Trump, while his right hand is leisurely stroking his own rock-hard cock. For a 77-year-old, the sight of a naked orange man blushing and moaning and on the verge of tears from the shear size of the dildo works better than any aphrodisiac, it is magnificent to behold how much Trump tight little hole could take in with sufficient lubrication.<br/>
Eventually, Biden is bored of the show and stopped the machine. As entertaining as that performance was, he would like a more direct involvement in the next stage, but the sudden pause in action is apparently not appreciated by the Republican.<br/>
‘Why did you stop?’ Trump whines, ‘It was so big, so filling. A nice big cock to fill my little slut hole.’<br/>
Biden interjected: ‘Oh do stop whining will you. That’s all you do all day. Whine, whine, whine.’  Then he pulls out a ball gag from one of the desk drawers and fastens it securely on Trump before continuing: ‘There, now you can be nice and quiet and remember who’s in charge.’<br/>
Trump tries to complain when Biden removed the huge dildo from his ass and replaced it with the Democrat’s way smaller penis, but the ball gag does its job and all that comes out are inaudible moans.<br/>
While Biden’s penis lacks in both girth and length when compared to the dildo, what it can do is aim at the prostate with shocking accuracy. So after barely few thrusts Trump is on edge of cumming, unfortunately for him the Democrat wants it to be dragged out as long as can so there will be no chance for Trump to orgasm before Biden does, but luckily Biden will only last 5 minutes more before releasing his seeds deep into Donald Trump’s ass while jamming his penis on Trump’s the prostate so it is such a long wait. That last hit is enough for the President to cum all over his desk, he knows that Biden will ask him to lick it up but doesn’t really care in the heat of the moment.<br/>
As Trump dreams himself cumming over and over on Biden’s cock, the phone next to him rings with the wakeup call and stirs him from such a vivid and erotic dream. So it begins, another day full of tweeting and ambiguous claims , but this time even Fox news can tell that the President is at least a little bit distracted when it comes to the debates with Biden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>